IRON - FEAR Treaty of Amity
|date = 12 April 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19718 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} ' '''IRON - FEAR Treaty of Amity' is a Treaty of Amity signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics on 12 April 2008. Introduction One day, the evil dark queen of IRON was sitting on her computer and chatting with the bespectacled Lord Boris of another kingdom called FEAR. She chatted with him fairly frequently as her conversations with her fellow co-rulers in IRON had grown droll (they had restricted her from eating all the kingdom's eclairs over some minor bakery store revolt). She spent many a night complaining to the often awake at odd hours Lord of FEAR about how hungry she had grown and how the loss of a few pounds had taken away some of the kick in her step. It was indeed true, however, that she struggled to lift her legs considering how much girth they had to support. After chatting fairly frequently, the other leaders of IRON had found that the fat queen had become less homicidal towards them and even had learned to live without eclairs. They had noticed that the morbidly obese queen had received several large deliveries from a brown delivery service after each talk. Little did they know that Lord Boris was sending her some eclairs specially made in the kingdom of FEAR. DarkMistress, in return, sent jars of Nutella to Lord Boris. Several weeks passed and it occurred to Shan Revan, the Aussie king of IRON, that the queen seemed to only be growing fatter since they banned her from eating all the eclairs of IRON. After consulting with Bill N Ted, the evil IRON ruler, they realized that indeed, the fat Mistress had been finding an alternate source of eclairs. They spoke amongst the other leaders of IRON and decided that Lord Boris was indeed a good friend to them as he had managed to assuage DarkMistress' eclair cravings and by proxy, her anger towards them. To show their appreciation for such friendly help, they sat with Lord Boris and decided that their two respective kingdoms should sign a pact to show each others amity towards each other. Cheers ;) -DarmMistress Text of the Treaty Preamble In recognition of the dangers of this world that our alliances co-exist upon and in the spirit of good will and mutual cooperation among our fellow neighbors, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (hereafter known as IRON) and the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (hereafter known as FEAR) do hereby agree to mutually cooperate to strive for peace and prosperity and do hereby enter into this Treaty of Amity and agree to abide by its terms. Article I. Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty it is to be clear that both FEAR and IRON are to remain sovereign alliances. Article II. Non-Aggression No member nation of either alliance is to commit aggressive acts against the other signatory. This includes providing military, financial, or technological assistance, or information of any kind to any outside party hostile to the other signatory. Article III. Friendship Both signatories agree to treat members of the other signatory with respect and cordiality. Healthy debate, constructive criticism, and civil disagreement are permissible as long as a sense of decorum is demonstrated and there is no flaming of or flame baiting of the other signatory. Should the two signatory parties have a strong disagreement all conversation will be held in private diplomatic channels and not be argued in the public forums. Any information gathered by one of the signatories with potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them. Article IV. Assistance In the event of a hostile act upon either signatory alliance if aid is requested be it military, financial, or diplomatic support the other signatory is not contractually obligated, but is encouraged to provide what assistance that they can. Article V. Termination Should either signatory feel that this treaty is no longer an accurate demonstration of the good will between the two signatory alliances for any reason they may cancel this agreement by contacting the other signatory through proper diplomatic channels and notifying them forty eight hours prior to the public cancellation, during which time the non-aggression clause must be adhered to. Signed for IRON, *Meterman, President *DarkMistress, Secretary of State, Councilor *Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, Councilor *Bill N Ted, Minister of Defense, Councilor *Freezer, Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *OASISFAN23, Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *Heft, Minister of Communications, Councilor *Matt Miller, Minister of the Vault, Councilor *Airknow, Minister of Internal Affairs, Councilor Signed for FEAR, *Lord Boris, Chancellor *Bladegolem47, Vice-Chancellor *Lartize, Director of Domestic Affairs *ClashCityRocker, Director of Foreign Affairs *Gaius Aurelian, Director of Finances *Swefinn, Director of Recruitment *Canik, Director of Defense *Crazy Rightists ("Marbles"), Director of Intelligence Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations